The present invention relates to a positioning structure of a manual folded umbrella, which can be conveniently operated in secure.
A conventional manual folded umbrella, as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with an elastic hook (11) under an upper joint (1), which has its tail end (12) extending outward inclinedly. A runner (2) is formed with a side slot for engaging with the tail end (12) of the elastic hook (11) when the umbrella is opened and is then positioned. The said prior structure is used for the umbrella having a shaft (3) with small upper tube and large lower tube. The elastic hook (11) must be enough length for accompanying with frames of the umbrella. So the elastic hook (11) is easily broken. Furthermore, one must directly push the tail end (12) by his finger to release the runner (2) for closing the umbrella. It is very possible to be hurt during this operation.
Accordingly, the primary object of the invention is to provide a positioning structure of a manual folded umbrella with an invented engaging hook for easily and securely closing. Now the features and advantages of the present invention will be described in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.